


Ebb and Flow

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, I'm a Zoologist, M/M, Odd Spa Treatments, Oviposition, Thoroughly Unrealistic Tentacle Plant Creature, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: Hux needs a vacation. Luckily the spa offers a very specialised treatment.





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: _Hux enjoyably receiving gentle oviposition from an aquatic non-sentient tentacle creature, while Hux is lounging in a tide pool. Perhaps there’s a spa that offers this sort of thing…_

Inhaling the acrid smell of molten plastisteel Hux frowned. Annoyance burned between his temples, creeping down his spine to tense his muscles into twisted knots. He brushed a hand across his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the beginnings of a headache. This was the fourth such incident this week.

It was time for a vacation.

Hux hoarded his leisure time, carefully rationing it out for when he absolutely _needed_ it. Those times when the pressure of the Order _just_ started to press in on him and he found himself sighing as he slipped his gloves on in the morning. Only then did he take some time for himself. Thinking back Hux realised that he hadn’t indulged himself since Kylo Ren came on board. He was sorely overdue.

The vacation spot Hux chose was located on the planet of Zeltros, though far from the hedonistic pleasure districts. This area was distinctly calmer, more opulent, but no less concerned with the relaxation of its guests.

Stepping out of the transport Hux took a deep breath, tasting the faint tang of salt on the sea air. The spa was white sandstone, rough and hewn away by the ocean breeze, making it look like something that had grown on the shore rather than being built. Hux shifted his bag onto one shoulder and straightened his back as he marched through the doors.

He was greeted by a receptionist in a crisp white uniform who swiped his credit chit and handed him a key before ushering him towards a set of double doors. “Welcome back sir. Your usual room has been prepared, as have your requested treatments. If there is anything else you need, please let us know.” 

Hux simply nodded, the less interaction he had with people, the better. He was here to enjoy himself and relax, not engage in idle chitchat. He strode down the hallway with a singular purpose in mind. Get to his rooms and then relax properly.

The spa was located on an isolated spit of sand surrounded by a calm ocean and Hux could hear the waves lapping as he unlocked the door to his rooms. Shoulders drooping he finally let out a sigh, dropping his bag to the floor and flopping onto the luxuriously quilted bed, so different from his hard lonely mattress on the _Finalizer_. 

It was rare for Hux to indulge himself in anything, let alone the opulence that the spa provided and part of him felt almost decadent as he stripped the nondescript black outfit from his body. It was the closest thing to casual he owned. Not that he would be needing it. He stretched himself out, feeling every thread of the comforter, soft and smooth against his bare skin. Breathing in there was nothing but the scent of clean cotton and sea air and Hux could feel the pressure in his head and muscles already starting to lessen.

Closing his eyes Hux let himself drift on the sounds of the breeze and waves washing over stone. He breathed in time with the lapping water, in and out with the movement of the ocean.

Each of the rooms on the lower floors were attached to a private tidal pool and Hux twisted himself around to take in the view. Stone steps led down from his room to where the sun sparkled on shallow water. He could see the glint of semi-transparent turquoise tendrils of Manaan blennobrach waving in the current, almost beckoning him in.

 _Not yet_ , he thought to himself. He had a few days of vacation. He could afford to take things slowly.

Hux didn’t think himself much of a sensualist, he simply _appreciated_ the feel of things; the warm breeze against his naked skin, the soft carpet between his toes, the velvet texture of the fruit he brought to his lips before splitting the thin skin with his teeth, the feeling of the sticky juice running across his lips and down his fingers. He lapped at the soft pads, shivering a little at the sensation of his own tongue on the sensitive skin, too often hidden under his gloves.

A single crimson drop slipped from Hux's lips, sliding down his neck to leave a cool trail that Hux followed with his fingers, slipping downwards to circle one nipple and letting out a low groan of satisfaction. He so rarely indulged himself that his own touch was unfamiliar and his nerves sang with the sensation. Feeling his cock start to stir Hux glanced once more to his pool before heading for the bathroom.

The spa catered to a wide range of wants and needs and as such, was equipped with everything Hux could possibly need. He stepped into the capsule and sighed as actual water washed over him. The sonic was enough for his day to day needs, but something about the feel of actual liquid running down his back made all the difference. Maybe tomorrow he would sit under it for as long as he pleased, not constrained by the rationing onboard, just letting the water flow over him.

Today though, he had other plans.

Flicking through the options, Hux decided he might as well indulge himself a little more before his preparations began in earnest. With the press of a button, gentle pulses of water rippled down his spine, kneading the tension from his muscles and making him sag against the wall with a sigh of relief. He would book himself in for a massage tomorrow he decided, preferably with a man with big hands and a hard body. He _was_ here to enjoy himself after all.

With another glance towards the pool, Hux pushed his hair from his face and keyed in a familiar sequence that resulted in a small spout of warm water just below waist height. He slid his hands down his body, tweaking at one nipple to send a small electric thrill through himself. His other hand dropped lower to palm at his cock, not yet fully hard, just starting to fill in anticipation. 

The shower was equipped with an array of bottles and it took Hux no time at all to find the one he was searching for. He squirted the pleasantly scented lube across his fingers and reached back, teasing around the rim of his hole before sinking his fingers in with a sigh. His cock twitched in response and Hux had to resist the urge to simply take himself in hand and get himself off hard and fast.

No. He was on vacation. He was going to do things properly.

Carefully maneuvering, Hux lowered himself onto the water spout, biting his lower lip at the rush of warmth filling him. He could feel it rising in his belly, a gentle pressure that steadily increased until he had to let it go in a single rush that made his legs shake. He squeezed once at his cock as he began to repeat the procedure, sucking in a breath at the sensation of rushing water just teasing across his prostate.

Two more rinses and Hux felt thoroughly clean. He turned off the shower with a small thrill of anticipation and padded towards the tidal pool.

The sun was just starting to move lower in the sky, washing the waves in a warm yellow glow and heating the stone beneath Hux's feet. He wasn’t generally a fan of the sun, too prone to burning, but the warmth was greatly appreciated. Hux stepped down the roughly hewn steps of the pool and settled himself in a spot that was shaded by trees and looked out over the rest of the ocean where black and white sea birds swooped and dove. He could see the blennobrach in the corner of his eye, still wafting with the tide, its tendrils swaying to and fro. That was fine, it would sense him soon enough.

Hux found himself closing his eyes, relaxing into the gentle ebb and flow of the tide, lulled by the warmth of the sun. He was just starting to fall into a pleasant doze when he felt the first tickling touch of tentacles. The blennobrach’s arms were softly probing, sliding across the skin of Hux's thighs with ease, assisted by the almost gel-like substance that permeated the membrane of its skin.

Hux sucked in a breath as the tendrils slipped between his legs, curling across his cock and dipping down to circle his balls. He could see the cluster of greenish orbs nestled in the main body, just visible within the circle of waving arms. His cock twitched in anticipation and the tendril squeezed slightly in response.

Hux smoothed a hand through the delicately waving arms, feeling the slight give in the squishy tentacles and gently turned to lean on the edge of the pool, floating on his front. The blennobrach turned with him, still moving between his now spread thighs. A tentacle slipped between his cheeks, maddeningly slow, and Hux drew his teeth across his lips.

He was just considering maneuvering the tentacles himself when a new wave washed into the pool, pushing the blennobrach closer and Hux sighed in satisfaction as the tip of one limb teased across his hole. 

In an instant it shifted, spreading Hux's cheeks and wiggling the tentacles closer, the slick fluid spilling from every pore. The blennobrach gave a slight push, circling Hux's rim before easily shoving inside. Fingers clenched on the side of the pool, Hux bit back a moan before realising that no one here knew who he was. He could make all the noise he wanted.

“Ffuck-” Hux hissed out, the tentacle was slightly thicker than the average cock but much less solid. It pulsed as it pushed steadily inward, stretching Hux, filling him with warm pressure and the delightful squish of viscous fluid. He could feel the appendage circling as it probed further before seating itself completely.

“Ah, yessss.” Hux sighed, brushing a thumb over one nipple and circling his hips, feeling the blennobrach squeeze tighter on his spread cheeks. It was starting to swell, stretching out the rim of Hux's hole and drawing a low moan from his lips. “Gooood. So good.” There was a rolling sensation as the limb began to undulate and Hux could feel the increasing pressure of the first orb steadily pushing inside him.

Slipping his hand around himself Hux gasped as the sphere breached him, pressing into his inner walls and steadily inching further. The tickling pressure in his prostate was starting to build and Hux reached back, stroking across the blennobrach to coat his hand in the slippery fluid before returning it to his cock. He stroked slowly, drawing out the sensations, squeezing tight as he felt the pressure start to build once more.

By the time the sixth sphere entered him Hux was panting. His forehead was beaded in a light sweat that only increased as he arched his back, clenching on the orbs inside him, pressing them harder against his prostate.

“Oh yes! More! Just a few more, I can take it.” Hux murmured into his own arm, well aware of the fact he’d specifically ordered nine. His cock bobbed in the water hard and throbbing but Hux didn’t dare touch it. He was being pushed closer to completion with every pulse of tentacles and was determined to come through stimulation alone. 

A whimper fell from Hux's lips as he felt the appendage start to palpate once more, the swell of the sphere stretching out his hole and pushing everything _further, harder_ , so much closer to the edge.

“Mnph!” Hux muffled the moan with his hand, feeling his cock let out a spurt of precome. He closed his eyes, biting his lip and fisting his fingers into his own hair. He thrust his hips into the water, craving friction. His heart pounded in his ears alongside his own moans, the thudding growing louder and louder.

With a jolt Hux's eyes snapped open in realisation.

Those were footsteps.

A dark shape blocked out the sun and Hux groaned. “What the fuck are you doing here Ren?”

Mask tilted quizzically, Kylo seemed mute. He stood, hands limp by his sides and Hux could feel irritation bristling up his spine alongside the errant slimy tendrils. “Well? I ah-! I asked you a question.” He was very aware of how he must look, face flushed, chest heaving, hair in disarray, turquoise tentacles curling about his hips and extremely erect cock.

“Honestly, you act like you’ve never seen a man have a spa treatment before.”

Before he knew it Kylo’s helmet hit the ground with a _thunk_ and he was looking into wide dark eyes.

“ _That_ is a spa treatment?!” Kylo’s cheeks were pink and Hux bit back a moan as the second to last orb slipped into him. Not even Kylo’s shouts could dampen his pleasure.

“What even _is_ that thing?”

“Manaan blennobrach, they cultivate them here.” Hux said, trying to keep his tone conversational, “It’s a very specialised organism- ah! It has the ability to sense environments ideal for ovule implantation and act accordingly.”

Kylo blinked slowly, his eyes trailing down Hux's body and lingering on his cock, “You mean it’s filling you with eggs?”

“If you want to put it that way, but they’re really closer to chloroplasts.” Hux tipped his head back, feeling the final egg start to slide inwards. He hissed in a breath and saw Kylo do the same.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kylo’s tongue swept across his lips, his gaze firmly fixed on Hux's stiff cock and Hux rolled his eyes.

“What gave me away?” He moaned as the blennobrach finally withdrew, gently wafting away to a corner of the pool. He was stretched full, hard and dripping, Kylo’s eyes not leaving him for a second.

“So… um, what do you do now?” Kylo’s voice was breathless and Hux could see the bulge forming in the front of his leggings, clearly Zeltros was too warm for his usual cowl and layers. His fists clenched at his sides, “How does it feel?”

Hux stood, walking up the pool steps towards Kylo and trying not to moan too much as the eggs shifted inside him. He slid a hand down his chest, pinching at his nipple and almost falling to his knees at the jolt of sensation the simple act sent through him. “It feels good.” Hux shivered, giving a small clench, “Really good.”

“Can I feel?” Kylo said, blurting the words out before sucking in a breath and running his teeth over his lower lip.

Hux smirked, stepping forwards until he was almost chest to chest with Kylo. He took one hand in his own, tracing his fingers across the broad palm. “If you like.”

His cock rubbed against Kylo’s clothed thigh and it took all the restraint Hux had not to rub against him in a desperate rut. He led Kylo’s hand behind him, slipping it down the slick crack of his ass, feeling another tremor run through him as Kylo’s fingers slowly circled his dripping hole. They dipped in, gently probing, feeling the curve of the lowest egg and Hux heard Kylo’s breath hitch.

He smirked, watching Kylo’s throat bob. “I’m going to push them out now, just keep your hand right where it is.”

Kylo nodded, his other hand gripping tight on Hux's shoulder, eyes widening as the slippery orb fell into his hand, slick and glistening. He gave it a brief squeeze and gasped as it popped in his hand, coating it with more fluid. “Shit, sorry. I popped it.”

Hux just chuckled, “It’s fine -nngh.” Kylo’s hand moved from his shoulder, inching towards his cock and Hux gripped him tightly by the wrist, “Don’t!” His voice was high, another two eggs spilling from him in quick succession. “I just- I don’t want to- not yet.”

“Okay, okay.” Kylo was practically panting now, his face glowing in a light sheen of sweat, “Fuck Hux, it’s just so hot.” He frowned to himself a moment before seeming to come to some decision, “Can I kiss you?”

Hux didn’t answer, simply crashing their lips together as he squeezed out another egg. He nipped at Kylo’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth to scrape his teeth across it and draw a moan from deep in Kylo’s throat. He could feel Kylo’s tongue swiping across the seam of his mouth and opened up, feeling it twine around his own. Fingers slipping free, Kylo gripped tight on Hux’s ass, hearing a wet splash as another egg was worked loose.

Hux grabbed tight at Kylo’s hair, keening out as his cock was trapped between their bodies. “Fuck, Kylo! I’m so close.”

“Tell me what to do Hux.” Kylo pulled back, eyes wide and Hux had to smile, his hand cupping at Kylo’s cock.

"Well come now Ren, surely you can think of something better to do with this than pitch a tent in your leggings?" Hux lowered himself to his knees, slipping his hands beneath the dark fabric and pulling it downwards. He nuzzled into the tangle of dark hair and pressed a small kiss to the tip of Kylo’s cock before turning on all fours and presenting his ass to Kylo.

“Oh _kriff_ Hux,” Kylo’s hands circled Hux’s hips and he pushed inside in one fluid motion, sending a jolt through Hux’s body. He thrust hard and Hux moaned out, long and loud before feeling a burst of warmth inside him. He turned, glaring at Kylo out the corner of his eye.

“Oh Ren, please tell me you didn’t just-?”

“No! It was the thing, one of the egg things, it burst!” Kylo protested and gave another hard push, his hips slamming into Hux’s ass, fucking him hard.

“Good.” Hux could feel his eyes rolling back in his head, his mouth falling open as his breath was punched out of him with every thrust, “Oh fuck- so good!” He lowered his forehead to his crossed arms and felt another egg burst, filling him with slick fluid and heightening every nerve ending, flooding him with sensation from the inside out.

His knees were trembling, his cock bobbing, thrusting into empty air with every snap of Kylo’s hips. Hux could barely catch a breath, all thought processes fractured, shattered into so much dust. All he could do was feel; the tips of Kylo’s fingers digging into his hips, the wetness of his own saliva on his skin, the spiking jolts of pleasure and the pressure in his cock.

Kylo’s breath was hot on the back of his neck and Hux could feel the fabric of his tunic clinging to his damp skin where Kylo’s chest was pressed against his back. And then there were teeth, sinking into his neck and pushing him over the edge, a surge of pleasure that crested like the waves beside them. Hux grabbed at Kylo’s hand squeezing tight as his entire body convulsed, clenching around Kylo, the membrane of the final egg giving out with a pop. Panting, Hux raised up to watch his cock pulse in several long hard spurts, spattering the ground beneath them.

Kylo’s fingers tightened and he growled, mouth finding Hux’s neck again. He thrust, once, twice more and then he was gone, spilling deep into Hux with a shudder. He slumped forward, arms wrapping around Hux’s chest and holding him close.

Together they sat, catching their breath, bodies still shuddering with the aftershocks. Hux felt a hand brush his hair from his face and turned, only to have Kylo nuzzle into his neck, soothing the bite there with kisses.

“You never did answer my question,” Hux said, “what are you doing here? Aside from turning a good spa treatment into an excellent fuck.”

“Snoke needs us both for a mission, he sent me to retrieve you.”

“I see.” Hux sighed, melting into Kylo’s arms as he stroked his hair, “I’m supposed to have a few more days here you know.” He sighed and stood, feeling fluid leaking from him, mixed translucent green and pearly white that had Kylo staring. Hux smirked to himself, he would just have to rearrange his reservation, maybe Kylo could even come too?

“Fine.” Hux said, “I’ll cut my vacation short.” He stretched his arms and wandered towards the shower, beckoning for Kylo to follow.

“You owe me a massage though.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever egg fic! Feel free to come judge me on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lego art for 'Ebb and Flow'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682100) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot)




End file.
